SVU Birth
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins is at the hospital in labor. She is getting ready to give birth to her baby. Her father, Declan and the SVU team are with her as she prepares to give birth to her baby. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters.
1. Chapter 1

SVU Birth

Amanda Rollins is at the hospital in labor. She is getting ready to give birth to her baby. Her father, Declan and the SVU team are with her as she prepares to give birth to her baby.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda is in labor preparing to have her baby. Olivia, Fin, Carisi and her father Tony Rollins are at the hospital with her. Amanda wishes that Declan can be here too. Suddenly, Amanda needed to use the bathroom.

"Liv, I have to use the bathroom." Amanda says.

"Now?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. I feel my bladder ready to pop." Amanda replies.

Olivia calls for the nurse so that Amanda can go to the bathroom. The nurse comes in the hospital room to check on Amanda.

"Hello, Amanda. I heard that you need to use the bathroom." The nurse says.

"Yeah, I do." Amanda replies.

The nurse unhooks Amanda so that she can go to the bathroom. She walks Amanda to the bathroom. Suddenly Amanda stops walking to the bathroom.

"Are you okay Amanda?" the nurse asks.

"Yeah. Can I have you and my friend in the bathroom with me?" Amanda replies.

"Of course. Whatever makes you comfortable." The nurse replies.

The nurse goes up to Amanda's SVU team and her father for a volunteer to help Amanda go to the bathroom. Amanda starts grabbing herself and fidgeting in dire need of a toilet. The nurse sees Amanda in dire need and asks her SVU team and her father who would like to help Amanda in the bathroom.

"I'll go." Olivia says.

Olivia volunteers to help Amanda in the bathroom since she is the only girl who is part of Amanda's birth team since her mother left her because of her sister. Her father is with her since her mother left her because they were talking behind her mother's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Olivia and the nurse find Amanda waiting for them by the bathroom door. They approach Amanda as she's fidgeting. She can't hold it much longer.

"Ready to go, Amanda?" Olivia asks.

"Yes! I gotta pee so bad." Amanda replies.

"Let's get Amanda to the bathroom." The nurse says.

The nurse and Olivia take Amanda to the bathroom so that she can empty her bladder. Amanda felt a huge relief to finally pee. She had been holding it for the last 10 minutes. After Amanda is done in the bathroom, she, the nurse and Olivia leave the bathroom and they put Amanda back to bed. Amanda is back into bed.

"Is there anything else that you need Amanda?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. I need him here. I need Declan." Amanda replies.

"Lt. Murphy?" Olivia asks.

"Yes." Amanda replies.

Olivia tells Amanda that she's going to get Declan here with her. She leaves the hospital room to call Declan. He tells her that he's getting on a plane right now and that he'll be here in an hour or so. Amanda realizes that she's in love with him.

"Lt. Murphy's the father of your baby?" Carisi asks.

"Yeah. We spent the night together once." Amanda says.

"Are you in love with him?" Fin asks.

"Yeah." Amanda replies.

Tony comes into bed to comfort his daughter. Fin and Carisi are tending to her while Olivia is on the phone with Declan.

"I need Declan here with me, Daddy." Amanda cries.

"I know, honey. He'll be here. We promise you that." Tony says.

As a contraction comes, Amanda is in pain. Her father is holding on to her hand as she feels the contraction. Amanda breathes in and out as her father comforts her during the contractions.

"That's a good girl." Tony says.

"Daddy, it hurts." Amanda cries.

Olivia is done talking on the phone with Declan and goes back into the hospital room. She sees Tony comforting his daughter during contractions.

"Mr. Rollins, I need to talk to you." Olivia says.

"We'll be right back Amanda." Fin says.

Fin and Carisi leave the hospital room to get coffee. Olivia tells Tony about the father of his grandchild. He asks what's going on.

"I was talking to the father of Amanda's baby, Mr. Rollins." Olivia says.

"Is he coming? I would like to meet him." Tony says.

"He's coming. He's on a plane right now and he'll be here." Olivia replies.

Fin and Carisi return to the hospital room and the four of them comfort Amanda during her contractions.

The nurse comes in and checks on Amanda. She is only dilated 3 centimeters. Her labor is going slow and she's hoping that Declan will make it in time for the birth.

An hour later, Declan arrives out of the hospital and he's out of breath.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Amanda Rollins." Declan says.

"Are you the father of her baby?" the doctor asks.

"Yes." Declan replies.

"She's in room 208 and congratulations." The doctor says.

"Thank you." Declan says.

Declan runs to the elevator and he runs to Amanda's hospital room. He's hoping not to miss the birth of his unborn child. He sees Olivia outside of Amanda's hospital room and she's with Tony who happens to be Amanda's father.

"Where is she?" Declan asks.

"She's in the room, Lieutenant." Olivia says.

Declan asks who is this man and why is he here. It must be someone in Amanda's family.

"Lt. Murphy, this is Mr. Rollins, Amanda's father. Mr. Rollins, this is Lt. Declan Murphy. He's the father of Amanda's baby." Olivia says.

Tony and Declan get to know one another as they talk about Amanda. Declan tells Tony that Amanda talks about him all the time and Tony tells Declan that Amanda talks about him all the time. Olivia, Declan and Tony decide to return to Amanda's hospital room to check on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Olivia, Tony and Declan return to the hospital room and they see Carisi and Fin tending to Amanda. Tony tells Fin and Carisi that they're good friends to his daughter. Amanda is happy to see Declan after being apart for months.

"Hey Lieutenant. You finally came." Carisi says.

"Hey Murphy. We missed you, man." Fin says.

Carisi and Fin are catching up with Declan. They tell him about what happened between Amanda and her mother. They tell him that her father came up to New York which made her mother mad.

"Amanda, I got here as fast as I could. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Declan asks.

"I'll feel better once this baby comes." Amanda replies.

Declan sits with Amanda for a few minutes and they say that they missed each other. They talk about their night together nine months ago. They discuss starting a relationship in the future.

Fin, Carisi and Tony tell Declan to come with them so that he can have some coffee. Olivia offers to stay with Amanda while the boys talk and have some coffee. Amanda is having some ice chips but Olivia tells her not to have too many ice chips or she'll have to go to the bathroom.

"Ah…Liv?" Amanda questioned suddenly. "I need to pee." She blushed.

"Again? Didn't you go an hour ago?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah but it's the ice chips. They make me pee so much." Amanda replies.

The nurse comes into the room to check on Amanda. Olivia tells the nurse that Amanda needs to use the bathroom again. Amanda goes to the bathroom on her own while Olivia waits for her by the bathroom door.

"How was your bathroom break?" Olivia asks.

"It felt so good." Amanda replied, relieved.

Amanda returns from the bathroom and goes back to bed. She has another contraction. The nurse tells her that she's 4 centimeters dilated. Fin, Carisi, Declan and Tony return to Amanda's hospital room and they and Olivia talk to the nurse about Amanda's birth plan.

"Who wants to be with Amanda when she's having the baby?" The nurse asks.

"I'm her father so I should be the birth coach." Tony says.

"Of course, Mr. Rollins." The nurse says.

Amanda's mother was supposed to be her birth coach but since she left her, Tony agrees to be his daughter's birth coach.

"I'm the father so I would like to be there." Declan says.

"Since I'm the only girl here, I'll be with Amanda when she has the baby." Olivia says.

The nurse tells Olivia, Declan and Tony to get into scrubs. When Olivia, Tony and Declan return to the room in their scrubs, Fin needs to talk to Declan.

"Hey Murphy. I need to talk to you." Fin says.

They leave the hospital room and they are in the hallway.

"What's going on Fin?" Declan asks.

"Amanda told me something." Fin replies.

Declan is trying to figure out what Fin is going to tell him. Fin tells him that it's about Amanda.

"Amanda's in love with you." Fin says.

"Really? She's in love with me?" Declan asks.

Fin tells Declan that Amanda told him that she has been in love with him since their night together and since he found out that she was pregnant.

"That's awesome because I just stopped sex trafficking and I'm going to stay in New York for good." Declan says.

"Does Amanda know?" Fin asks.

"No. I don't want her to know." Declan replies.

The nurse checks on Amanda and she is now 7 centimeters dilated. The anesthesiologist comes into Amanda's hospital room and he gives her the epidural. The nurse holds Amanda as she's getting the epidural.

After the epidural, Amanda continues having contractions but she doesn't feel the pain. Declan comes into the hospital room to check on Amanda. She's glad that he's here with her during labor. Declan tells Amanda that Fin told him that she's in love with him.

"When were you going to tell me, darling?" Declan asks.

"I wanted to say it but I didn't know how to tell you." Amanda replies.

"I stopped sex trafficking and I'm staying in New York for good." Declan says.

Amanda is happy about the news that Declan is going to stay in New York.

They talk about starting a relationship and they share a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony comes into the room and sees Amanda and Declan together. Fin, Carisi and Olivia come in too. Amanda and Declan have some news for them.

"Amanda and I are in a relationship." Declan says.

"It's about time." Olivia says.

"Congratulations Murphy." Fin says.

"I'm happy for you, Lieutenant." Carisi says.

"Take good care of my daughter, Declan." Tony says.

Amanda is happy that she has a man that loves her.

The nurse and the doctor come in to check on Amanda. She is 9 centimeters dilated. One more and then she can have her baby.

"I hope it's a girl." Amanda says.

"You never know; it could be a boy." Olivia says.

Two hours later, Amanda was 10 centimeters dilated. She was ready to have her baby. Fin and Carisi head to the waiting room while Olivia, Declan and Tony stayed with Amanda.

"Okay Amanda, I need you to push with the next contraction." The doctor says.

"Okay." She tells the nurse. "Daddy, I'm scared." Amanda tells her father.

"It's okay, Amanda. Daddy's here. Just push. I want to meet my grandbaby." Tony tells his daughter.

Amanda screams and she pushes. She's hoping to hold her baby in her arms.

"That's my good girl." Declan says.

"You're doing so great." Olivia says.

Amanda continues to push and push and she wanted to see her baby.

"Okay Amanda. One more big push." The doctor says.

Amanda pushed until her baby was out.

"It's a girl. Congratulations, Amanda." The doctor says.

"I love you." Amanda tells Declan.

"I love you so much." Declan tells Amanda.

They share a kiss and Declan cuts the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations, you too. You did beautiful." The doctor tells Declan and Amanda.

"Thank you." Amanda tells the doctor.

Amanda pushes out the placenta.

"What are you going to name my first granddaughter, Amanda?" Tony asks.

"Jesse. Jesse Lily Murphy." Amanda says.

Declan leaves the hospital room to get Fin and Carisi from the waiting room.

"Gentleman, it's a girl!" Declan says, excitedly.

"Congratulations Lieutenant." Carisi says.

"Let's go meet your baby girl." Fin says.

Declan takes Carisi and Fin into Amanda's hospital room to meet the baby.

"Welcome to the world, Jesse. Oh, Amanda, she's beautiful." Olivia says.

"Thank you." Amanda says.

Tony, Declan, Amanda and the SVU team are holding the baby. Amanda was glad to finally hold her baby girl. She's happy that she's not alone and that Declan is here with her now. Her father is happy that he gets to be with his daughter.

"Mr. Rollins, we're so happy that you came to New York to be with your daughter after your ex-wife left her." Olivia says.

The SVU team know that Tony would never abandon his daughter. Amanda's mother abandoned her and her father stepped up to the plate.

A few days later, Amanda and Jesse come home from the hospital. She asks Declan to move in with her and Jesse. He happily accepts and he gathers his stuff into Amanda's apartment.

"I'm glad that you moved into my apartment." Amanda says.

"So am I." Declan says.

Amanda and Declan had just had a baby and now they're in a relationship. They were planning on starting a relationship after their night together nine months ago but Declan had to leave New York to stop sex trafficking.

"I love you." Amanda says.

"I love you." Declan says.

Amanda and Declan share a kiss. They are glad to be in a relationship and hope that they have a future together.


End file.
